


Bypass

by TheLittleAndersen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Blood and Gore, Brain Surgery, Death Threats, F/M, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Graphic Description, Kidnapping, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Puppeteer, Puppets, Sasori does surgery with you, Surgery, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleAndersen/pseuds/TheLittleAndersen
Summary: You and Sasori perform a brain and heart surgery for the purpose of using the two organs for his human puppets. You were kidnapped and forced to work against your will, but you decided to just work your way through to get to the good side of the red-haired Akatsuki member.
Relationships: Sasori (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Bypass

“Pass me the ten.”

You quickly took the number ten scalpel from the sterile area and handed it to the red-haired puppeteer. He did not look at you as he took the instrument from you, your gloved hands briefly brushing against one another. You shuddered at the contact, particularly because you feared the man standing before you. He was a member of a rogue organization called “Akatsuki”, and he seems to be the member that was inclined in the medical field and ninja puppeteering. That was all you knew about the man, and you never bothered asking anything else about him. He had this air of aloofness that calmed you but at the same time, it sent warning signals all over you whenever he was near. He never once laid a hand against you, even with killing intent. All he made you do was aid him during surgeries, and sometimes when he needed a name for a puppet. Even if there was a part of him that was sentimental, you were still unsure if you meant anything but a medical assistant to him. Sasori grunted softly as he made a deep and precise vertical incision across the thorax of the unconscious ninja on the operating table. Sasori seems to have had some fun today, you thought grimly as you stared at the unknown ninja. Another one to add to his collection…

You were one of the best medical ninjas of Sunagakure. If it were not for Sasori, you would have been the director of one of the most prestigious hospitals of the sand village, and you would have finally decided to settle down and build a family by then. Leaving behind a potential romantic relationship, a career, and a family for a missing ninja that needed a medical assistant for turning humans into puppets. You have been with Sasori for quite a while, and the day you met was as clear as a sunshiny day.

You were on your way home from another seventy-two-hour duty at the hospital when you encountered Sasori. You lived in one of the houses situated farther from the village center, and it was one of the areas prone to raids and kidnappings. During that time, you were now witnessing the kidnappings that you have heard of—with you as the target. You did not resist when Sasori professed his purposes, and you were somehow relieved that he did not do anything to hurt you. You were just glad that you were in one piece.

“What do you want from me?”

You recalled asking Sasori when he was still underneath the confinements of Hiruko, a huge puppet with a hunched back and a scorpion tail. Eventually, when the two of you were finally alone, the real Sasori was that of a young man with red hair and droopy brown eyes. The more you looked at him, the more you realized how inhuman he looked. That was when you concluded that the young man named Sasori was a soul drifting within the human plan and the plane of inanimation.

_“Come with me. I will explain what you need to do along the way. If you resist, your death is all but assured.”_

His threat echoed inside your mind to this day. He introduced himself formally, and even revealed that he was once a ninja of the same village where you grew up in. This was a devastating revelation, especially when you finally recognized the black and red cloak that he wore while he was Hiruko. You were kidnapped, forced to work with him against your will, and even threatened with your life whilst you helped him with his disgusting human experiments. As much as you wanted to fight back, medical ninjutsu was all you knew and nothing about offense. Sasori seems to have known this as well, since you noticed that his guard was lowered whenever you were around him.

“Hand me the mayo.”

You hesitantly handed the mayo scissors to Sasori. He began to cut through the thick fascia that served to protect the ribs and the confined organs, and you realized how strong he was because of how he easily cut through the thick layer of muscle as if it were a piece of paper. You recalled that he was a puppet already, and that his strength was ten times more than that of a regular human being—like you.

“Deaver.”

You grabbed two Deaver Retractors; instruments responsible for pulling back thick layers of muscle if an organ needs to be exposed. You walked over to the other side of the operating table, situating the Deaver on the fascia that Sasori recently cut through. You were in awe at how clean the cut was, but you do not have the time to fawn over how talented the young man was. You began to pull back at the retractor with all your might, grunting in the process. Sasori did the same with the other retractor on the other side of the thorax, without much of a reaction.

“Keep the heart muscles pumping with your medical ninjutsu until I transfer the heart to the bypass machine.”

“Y-Yes, I’ll… do my best…”

You placed two hands over the exposed heart of the unnamed ninja, focusing all your chakra on the physiology of the heart muscles. You began to maneuver the layers of the heart, making sure that you were doing it correctly or else the blood passing through the chamber would either mix up or regurgitate. You have not done this practice in so long that it was beginning to strain you, but you were sure that if you stopped now whilst Sasori was cutting through the blood vessels, he would kill you and turn you into a puppet like himself.

“Good. Just hold it in that position. I’m almost done.”

You were already internally screaming as you continued infusing chakra on the heart muscles. As soon as Sasori said he was finished with cutting out the blood vessels, he immediately gestured you towards a small box with hundreds of steel wires. You wondered what it was for, but the only thing that mattered to you right now was letting go of the heart and placing it on the machine. It looked like some sort of incubator used for infants, but the only difference was that it had a lot of tubes adorning it. You placed the heart inside the incubator-like machine, gasping for breath as you attempted to recover your chakra. Sasori’s face was still indifferent as he walked over to the machine, quickly hooking the tubes into the arteries and blood vessels of the heart. After a few seconds, it began to pump slowly. You swore you saw a faint smirk on his lips, but it faded as soon as you blinked.

“Hurry and move over back to the sterile table. Remove the brain.”

“L-Lord Sasori…?”

“I want you to be the one to remove the brain,” Sasori repeated, seemingly annoyed. “However, I want to see how capable you are of becoming my assistant. I want you to use your advanced medical ninjutsu instead of using tools.”

Your eyes widened. This is the first time he has requested something as huge as a brain surgery that you need to do all by yourself.

“Don’t worry,” Sasori said, as if sensing my anxiety, “I’m going to provide you chakra if you’re running out. I’m sure a normal human being like you would have such limited chakra reserves. However, you have talent. I’m impressed. The only thing lacking about you are your shallow chakra reserves.”

He was making flips and turns that you wondered whether he was complimenting you or insulting you. You moved over to the head of the unnamed ninja, using an electrical blade to cut off their hair. You were not sure why you were even doing it. You were not sure if you can even do it at this state. You have already depleted at least half of your chakra just by maneuvering the heart muscles. How are you going to extract the brain from the body just by using chakra control?

Sasori moved over close to you, staring as you focused your chakra on the index finger of your right hand, enough to make a sharp chakra blade. You began to make a circular incision on the head of the ninja. Sasori watched intently within the shadows, making sure your incision was correctly placed. When he did not respond, you removed the scalp, exposing the skull. You glanced over at Sasori, as if asking for help. He slightly tilted his head as he watched you fidget.

“Is that it?” he asked monotonously.

“W-Wait, Lord Sasori.” Your voice was already straining. “I… I can’t hold out much longer…”

“Do what you have to do,” Sasori said as he removed his bloody gloves. “I have no other choice but to help you.”

You flinched slightly at the contact of Sasori’s hand on yours, infusing his chakra with yours. His hand was cold and rough, like a bark of wood on a rainy day. You nodded hesitantly as you focused your chakra on the tips of your fingers, enough to make another refined and thick chakra blade that was enough to cut through bone. It took you at least an hour to finish cutting through the bone, since Sasori’s hand was distracting you as you carved out a large part of the cranium. Sasori did not comment on how slow you were moving. He understood that you did not possess a kekkei genkai that specialized in chakra, and he acknowledged that you were just a regular human being. The thought sickened him, but your skills were unmatched. That is why he thought that he did not make a mistake in choosing you as his assistant.

“Alright, now extract the brain,” Sasori instructed, eyes focused on the large organ within the skull. “Use the same medical ninjutsu you used from earlier. I want you to make sure the brain function is still intact.”

You gave Sasori a sharp look, shocked by his next request. Sure, he was providing you chakra to do your task, but providing chakra to the brain just to avoid cessation of function—

It was far too much for your capabilities as a medical ninja.

Your obvious body gestures were ignored by Sasori as he stared at you with a calculating gaze. He was debating whether to kill you or to prod you further into doing what he commanded you to, and it somewhat disappointed him that you were still hesitating to answer to his commands. He was already providing you all his chakra, and yet you still had the audacity to resist against him? He hated how petty you were, even if you were not saying anything to him. Just looking at you was enough.

Sasori pushed you away with his shoulder without letting go of the brain, taking over your place. He quickly twisted and turned the brain like a ripe fruit. When he finally extracted the organ, he quickly placed it on another plate that was beside the heart, hooking wire that looked akin to that of electrical wires used for motorized machinery and the like. You were horrified, but the brain seemed to move in response to the machine hooked to it.

“I hope you will be less hesitant the next time I capture a fine specimen like this one.”

Sasori was scolding you, but his voice was calm and collected. His posture was stiff as he watched the two organs on the small box beat rhythmically. You somehow admired his humanlike beauty, but you knew he was too far gone to even come back to that plane of existence. Sasori sighed softly as he turned to you, gesturing towards the dead carcass of the ninja on the operating table.

“Extract the rest of the organs,” Sasori instructed. “You can use whatever tool you like. Place the organs in one of the containers displayed in the glass cases within the room. Once you’re done, you’re free to be on your own for the rest of the day. That doesn’t mean you will run off on your own and go back to that dreaded sand village. I will be calling you if I need help with anything else.”

You nodded. Sasori left the makeshift operating room, discarding the scrubs he wore and threw it within a clothes bin. You listened as his footsteps receded in the distance, before beginning to extract the organs as he instructed, with the use of the instruments on the sterile area. Your eyes brimmed with tears as you whispered a prayer into the ninja’s ear before removing his liver, placing it inside a jar as instructed by Sasori. You continued harvesting the ninja’s organs, apologizing the entire time with your cheeks wet with tears.

Unsure of what to do with your time, you decided to stay in Sasori’s workshop and simply wait for him to command you as he worked with the new puppet based off of the ninja he and you extracted organs from a few hours ago. You were tired, with your eyelids slowly opening and closing, your gaze fixed on the red-haired young man slamming a hammer on a nail against wood. You were seated on his bed, and he did not actually mind. You noticed that the bed was dusty, thinking that he never once used it ever since he joined the organization. You were relieved that he did not reprimand you when you asked him if you could read one of the medical books displayed in rows in one of the bookshelves displayed in his workshop.

“If I catch you running off with it, I’ll make sure you don’t take a step outside with it.”

You understood immediately. The hardbound book did not have a title on the cover, but you noticed that the book was handwritten wonderfully, the bold and readable letters in ink mesmerizing as you flipped another page. Your eyes widened when you saw a drawing of a red scorpion on the bottom right of the page, making you glance at the busy puppeteer indulging in his work.

“I-It seems you wrote this book I picked out randomly… Lord Sasori.”

“I wrote everything in that shelf,” Sasori said as he grabbed a paintbrush from one of the containers beside him. “I won’t tolerate comments about my theories and journals. I don’t want to have another _terrorist-like_ human pester me with their rebuttals about my artform.”

You immediately knew who he was referring to. Your lips twitched into a smile, hiding it with the open book in your hand as you watched for your master’s reaction. Sasori sighed as he continued working, without giving you so much of a glance.

“I am serious,” was all he said after a few seconds of silence.

You sat back on the bed and began flipping through pages filled with diagrams, paragraphs, and anatomical concepts that you have never heard of in your entire life as a medical ninja. You were practically engrossed with reading, since Sasori’s handwriting was fine and readable, and it egged you to keep reading and finish the book. You glanced at Sasori, who was already placing a dark brown poncho over the puppet, just like all his other puppets. He dusted off the hair and clothes of the puppet, placing his hands on his hips as he huffed out a sigh. You smiled, somewhat surprised that there was this side of Sasori that he never showed you ever since he forced you on becoming his medical assistant. He turned to you with an expressionless gaze. You stood up, closing the book before walking over to Sasori, but not too close out of fear that he would suddenly do something ruthless. You waited for his command… Or at least, for him to do something.

You felt something gentle and warm on your head. When you looked up, you saw Sasori with his right hand over your head. He smiled, but his face contorted into a grimace more than that of a genuine expression of joy. You were unsure of how to react, but it seems your body’s reflexes immediately knew what to do; your face flushed a bright red as you stared at Sasori.

“You still have a lot to learn, child. You can read my material while you’re not doing anything else just yet. Good job for today.”

You gulped, nodding as you hugged the hardbound book tightly against your chest. For a moment, you stopped breathing. You felt somewhat sad when Sasori’s hand finally dropped back to his side, turning and walking out of the room. He did not lock the door on his way out, which made you smile again at the gesture. You stayed inside his room, waiting for him to come back from where he went as you read through his volumes and volumes of personal literature.


End file.
